¿Que es el amor?
by Caroline Muller
Summary: Todo mundo habla de ese "amor", y mas en estas fechas, pero ya a sus 16 años, Roxas empieza a dudar si alguna vez estara enamorado de verdad, o es que ya lo esta? Pasen y lean! Leve Akuroku!


**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, para eso del Dia de San Valentin. En este fic, use un nuevo tipo de narracion, espero que les agrade! Y bueno, pasen a leer!**

¿Qué es el amor? Algunos lo describen como algo mágico, inigualable, algo que se encuentra sin buscarse o algo que le da sentido a tu vida. Para muchos de sus amigos, el amor era algo eterno, una vez que lo encuentras es para siempre; dicen eso, pero cambian de novia como cambian de ropa, entonces ya no sabe que creer.

Para Roxas, el amor es algo desconocido. Si le preguntara a su hermano, Sora, le dirá que es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Si le preguntara a Riku, el novio de Sora, le dirá que es algo cambiante. Si le preguntara a su mejor amiga Naminé, lo más probable es que no le contestara, sino que dibujaría un enorme corazón rojo. Si les preguntara a sus amigos, Olette y Hayner, que son novios, probablemente sólo soltaran risitas cómplices.

Así que, nunca encuentra una respuesta concreta, y conociendo a Roxas, el no se conforma sólo con vagos intentos de definiciones. Que él sepa, el jamás ha conocido el amor. Claro que ama a su hermano, y amó alguna vez a sus padres, pero el amor que se tiene a la familia, es diferente que el que se tiene a una pareja, según le han dicho. El nunca ha tenido novia, ni ha besado a nadie y se podría decir que es un tanto inocente, pero ya a sus 16 años, Roxas empieza a dudar si alguna vez le llegara el tan dichoso "amor".

Y no es que se considerara incapaz de amar ni nada de eso, sólo no ha tenido la oportunidad de expresarlo. Y Roxas no es feo. Ni mala onda. Al contrario, es muy amable, generoso, un poco curioso y su cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y delicadas facciones no son especialmente la descripción de alguien "feo". ¿O sí? Al menos donde vivía, no. Y Twilight Town era una ciudad normal, con gente normal, y con sentimientos normales. Bueno, admitamos que para estas fechas, mas especifico para el 14 de febrero, todos hablan de ese "amor".

Uno no puede salir a la calle sin ver a las parejitas, o alguna florería. Pero no es que el odiara esa fecha, claro que no, después de todo, es el "Día del Amor _y _la Amistad" podría pasarla con sus amigos, bueno ahora que lo pensaba, ellos saldrían con sus respectivas parejas, incluso Naminé tendría una cita. Lo más probable sería que se quedaría en casa jugando videojuegos, lo cual no sonaba tan mal, pero algo en su interior le cuestionaba si algún día compraría esos empalagosos dulces, o algún oso de tamaño descomunal y se lo daría a su novia, sería algo diferente pero lo haría sentirse "completo".

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano nunca tuvo novia tampoco. Tiene un novio. Hombre. Y no es que Roxas sea homofóbico o algo parecido, pero nunca se hizo la idea de ser… bueno, _gay._ El siempre se había visualizado con una hermosa mujer a su lado, no un hombre. Aunque si se ahorraría bastante dinero, su amigo Hayner siempre se queja de todo lo que paga en sus citas con Olette. Con un hombre, se podrían quedar en casa, o dar un simple paseo por los hermosos parques… Ahora si estaba medio loco. Ya hasta habla como Axel…. ¿Qué? ¿No les he hablado de Axel?

Bueno, Axel es el compañero de trabajo de Roxas, si Roxas trabaja de medio tiempo en una librería, los martes, jueves y viernes. Pero bueno, este Axel, es un joven de 19 años, es muy simpático, sarcástico a veces, y una de las pocas personas que puede hacer reír al rubio. Axel tampoco se consideraría feo, es alto, muy alto, y delgado, muy delgado. Pero su mayor característica no era que calzara del 10, ni que tuviera tatuadas unas lágrimas debajo de sus ojos verdes, no. Su mayor rasgo era una cabellera color rojo, pero de ese rojo fuego, vivo, candente. Roxas también le pregunto a Axel sobre el amor. Él le respondió: "_No puedes escapar del amor, y no querrás escapar de él, te va a gustar Roxy ¿lo tienes memorizado?" _

Se podría decir que Axel no era una persona cuerda, a veces Roxas cree que se le han zafado varios tornillitos. Siempre lo acosaba, o intentaba establecer comunicación en cualquier situación. Es más, una vez, Axel le pregunto si quería ir al cine con él. A Roxas le hubiera encantado, pero ese día no podía, era cumpleaños de Olette y le harían una fiesta, así que rechazo la invitación. De haber podido, si hubiera ido, le encanta ir al cine y le encantaría más si fuera con Axel.

Con Axel todo era más fácil. Nunca tenía que fingir, o al menos no se sentía presionado por hablar o algo, ya que el pelirrojo no le daba oportunidad. Se la pasaban muy bien ambos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero en realidad, solo llevan 4 meses de conocerse. Pero bueno, que todo sea más fácil no significa que este enamorado de él.

No suspira por él, ni su corazón late más rápido cuando esta con él, pero hay algo que le dice que estar con Axel lo hace feliz. Podría ser solo el cariño de la amistad, claro, pero ¿porque no siente igual cuando esta con Naminé? Ella es una chica, muy linda además, y aunque tampoco suspira por ella, ni su corazón late más rápido, no siente lo mismo que cuando está en presencia de aquel muchacho.

Definitivamente había algo raro con Axel. Pero por más raro, incoherente e idiota que pueda ser, Roxas seguirá sintiendo eso que solo los enamorados sienten. Pero claro, según Roxas, el jamás ha estado enamorado. Y Axel reza por que algún día se dé cuenta.

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review con sus comentarios, o quejas, criticas etc (:**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Att.- Caro Muller**


End file.
